Waiting For Love
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: just a story about wonkyu /BL/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/No Bashing happy reading


WAITING FOR LOVE

Pairing : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Leght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Wonkyu Milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya

Warning : Typo, OCC, YAOI , BOYSxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear..

HAPPY READING ^^

"hyung , tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi ?" tanya seorang namja manis pada suaminya yang akan pergi berperang di perbatasan, namja manis itu tidak bisa menahan air mata nya karena sebentar lagi sang suami akan pergi meninggalkan nya dengan waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan kapan suaminya akan kembali,

Namja manly dengan balutan seragam tentara nasional korea selatan itu mempersempit jarak nya dengan sang istri , di bawa nya sang istri ke dalam pelukan nya

"aku harus pergi kyu , demi negara kita , jika aku bisa memilih maka aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu , aku akan selalu bersamamu , tapi tugasku sebagai penjaga tanah air membuatku tidak bisa tinggal diam kyu , maafkan aku, aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja,.." kata namja bernama choi siwon kepada istrinya yang baru saja di nikahi nya 6 bulan yang lalu, dan kini sang namja manis dengan segala keajaiban di dirinya itu tengah mengandung 4 bulan

"hiks , tapi , hiks ,,, aku sedang hamil hyung , aku .. hiks..." tangis kyuhyun kembali pecah di pelukan sang suami

"sttttt...uljima baby, aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja..hmmm..." kata siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun

"berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, berjanjilah.. hiks ,,,padaku hyung, berjanjilah hyung akan pulang dengan selamat agar hyung bisa melihat anak kita, hiks.. yaksoke...?" kata kyuhyun pada siwon,

Siwon mengendurkan pelukan nya di tatap nya sang istri dengan seksama, namja yang baru saja di nikahinya 6 bulan yang lalu setelah melewati liku-liku berpacaran selama 4 tahun akan segera di tinggalkannya demi tugas negara. Status nya sebagai tentara nasional dengan pangkat sebagai seorang kapten pesawat tempur dia harus mengemban tugas yang begitu berat, dirinya dilema namun jiwa juga terpanggil untuk menunaikan tugas negara, ya siwon harus berjanji untuk pulang dengan selamat

Sirine kapal sudah berbunyi , menandakan jika para tentara prajurit itu akan segera berangkat menuju medan perang, kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan siwon yang kini menangkup di wajahnya erat,

"uljima baby, aku berjanji aku akan pulang dengan selamat , bukan kah kita sudah merencanakan untuk berlibur bersama dengan baby kira nanti jika dia sudah lahir nanti hmmm, uljima , hyung berjanji..." kata siwon sambil menghapus lelehan air mata yang turun di kedua pipil gembil istri nya itu

"hyunggg...hiks..." kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan siwon, membuat siwon sedikit terdorong kebelakang, "janji, kau akan menjaga kesehatan mu, kau harus makan dengan teratur,..."

Siwon mengendurkan kembali pelukan nya dengan kyuhyun, "aku berjanji baby,.. baiklah , aku akan segera berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik , dan jaga baby kita dengan baik,..."

"hikss.. aku akan menjaga nya hyung , hiks.. cepatlah pulang, hiks..." isak kyuhyun

Siwon mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun , kemudian siwon menyamakan tingginya dengan perut kyuhyun berbisik lirih pada bayi yang di kandung kyuhyun, "hey baby di dalam perut mommy, tunggu daddy ne , daddy akan pulang dengan selamat, jangan nakal ne , daddy mencintai mu ,,"

"aku pergi babykyu , jaga dirimu , aku mencintaimu..." pamit siwon

"nado hyung , hikss..."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kapal perang yang membawa ribuan pasukan tentara menuju medan perang, di iringi isakan tangis dari ribuan keluarga yang juga mengantar kepergian mereka,

Mereka melambaikan sapu tangan putih , sebagai tanda untuk melepas seorang yang mereka kasihi, sebuah simbol harapan yang entah kelak Tuhan akan memberi jawaban apa , mereka akan menerima kabar dari keluarga mereka yang pergi berperang, hidup atau mati. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab...

Kapal yang membawa siwon dan ribuan tentara lain nya semakin jauh meninggalkan dermaga tempat kyuhyun mengantar sang suami, tangisnya masih pecah, begitu berat untuk melepas orang yang sangat di cintainya pergi dengan waktu yang lama tanpa tau kapan mereka akan kembali. Inilah resiko menjadi istri seorang prajurit , kyuhyun sudah tau resiko nya dari awal, namun sekuat apapun dia menahan nya tetap , jika suatu kondisi dimana negara membutuhkan suaminya , dia harus bisa dengan lapang dada melepas suaminya demi negara.

"aku akan menunggumu hyung , sampai kapapun , berjanjilah hyung , kau akan kembali dengan selamat untuk melihat anak kita tumbuh, hikss..aku sangat mencintai mu,"lirih kyuhyun.

Cho kyuhyun namja berusia 20 tahun ini yang baru saja menikah dengan choi siwon namja yang kini berusia 28 tahun, dengan status sebagai tentara angkatan udara berbakat dengan segudang prestasi dan tentunya mempunyai pangkat sebagai seorang kapten. Pertemuan nya dengan kyuhyun di awali ketika siwon membantu korban bencana alam di busan. Waktu itu kyuhyun yang masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas tingkat 3 menjadi relawan bersama teman-teman nya di bagian dapur umum. Waktu itu siwon tak sengaja menolong kyuhyun yang hampir saja tertimpa panci besar yang berisi sup yang tersenggol oleh teman nya sendiri dengan cara mendorong kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terpental bersama siwon beberapa meter dari tempat itu, namun sial nya siwon malah terkena tumpahan sup panas itu di bagian kaki kiri nya,

FLASHBACK ON

"hiks.. mianhae .. huweeee..." tangis kyuhyun ketika melihat siwon yang sedang terbaring di atas bed di dalam tenda pengobatan dengan kaki di balut perban tebal

Siwon yang kelimpungan karena namja manis yang baru saja di tolongnya dari tumpahan sup panas terus saja menangis tanpa henti,

"aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah jangan menangis, aku malah sangat bersyukur karena kau baik-baik saja,," kata siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada kyuhyun

"hiks,, tidak apa-apa bagaiman , hiks,, ahjusi bahkan sampai , hiks , terluka , hiks , ini semua salah ku , hikss,,,, huweeeee..." kyuhyun malah semakin terisak , setelah kembali melihat kaki siwon yang di perban,

Siwon mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempat tidur rawatnya, melihat namja manis yang sedang tersedu-sedu karena tangisan nya itu , sedikit menarik perhatian nya, 'manis..' batin siwon

"yakh diam , kau mau ku tembak eoh..." canda siwon , dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu

Seketika kyuhyun diam, di tatapnya siwon dengan mata memerah akibat tangis nya, nafasnya masih tersengal karena tangisnya berhenti terpaksa. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah bed nya, di hapusnya air mata kyuhyun , siwon tersenyum

"aku hanya bercanda supaya kau berhenti menangis , uljima ne , aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan lukaku , ini hanya luka bakar biasa, ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu saja, tenanglah,," kata siwon menenangkan,

"tapi ,hukss.. ahjusi tetap saja terluka karena aku , huks,, ahjusi jadi tidak bisa membantu teman-teman ahjusi, hiksss... huweeeee..." tangis kyuhyun kembali pecah

Siwon nampak mulai frustasi dengan tingkah namja polos yang sedang tersedu-sedu di depan nya, memutar mata nya bosan , namun kembali senyum tipis terpatri pada diri seorang choi siwon , namja manis di depan nya telah berhasil mencairkan hatinya yang beku , menghangatkan nya dengan sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta'

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun , di kecup nya bibir merah kyuhyun singkat, dan seketika membuat kyuhyun menghentikan total tangisan nya, kyuhyun nampak shock menerima perlakuan siwon tiba-tiba

"diam , begitu lebih bagus ..hmmm.. dengar aku tidak apa-apa, mengerti, luka bakar ini tidak parah, hanya melepuh saja , dalam beberapa minggu juga akan sembuh , dan stop menyalahkan dirimu, .. uhmmmm,, siapa namamu?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun,

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya kyuhyun menjawab, "cho..cho.. kyuhyun..."

"baik cho kyuhyun kau mendengarkan aku tadi , jadi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, arra..."

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya saja, kyuhyun masih shock karena ciuman siwon tiba-tiba tadi, "dan ,jangan panggil aku ahjusi , aku masih muda kau tau , panggil aku siwon hyung," pinta siwon

Dan kembali kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala saja, , dan dari semua pertemuan singkat itu sejalan dengan waktu mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Kyuhyun merupakan namja yatim piatu yang besar di sebuah panti asuhan milik gereja saint beatrix di busan. Sejak menginjak usia 15 tahun kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk mandiri tanpa harus membebani keluarganya di panti asuhan nya dulu. Kyuhyun juga namja yang sangat jenius , terbukti di usia yang baru saja menginjak 16 tahun dia sudah berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas nya.

Hubungan nya dengan choi siwon memang menemui banyak rintangan kala itu, keluarga besar siwon yang notabene keluarga terhormat tidak menerima hubungan anaknya dengan sesama namja. Pertentangan demi pertentangan di lalui oleh kyuhyun dan siwon kala itu. Pada akhirnya siwon lebih memilih kehidupan nya sendiri, meninggalkan keluarga nya dan rela di coret dari daftar keluarga besar choi. Kyuhyun bahkan membujuk siwon agar dia kembali ke keluarganya dan mengakhri hubungan nya dengan siwon, namun malah membuat seorang choi siwon marah pada kyuhyun. Sikapnya yang keras dan latar belakang nya yang seorang prajurit negara membuatnya menjadi seorang yang dengan tegas tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Siwon lebih memilih kyuhyun dan kehidupan barunya bersama keluarga kecil yang diciptakan nya dengan kekasihnya meninggalkan seoul dan memilih berada di kota kecil di paling selatan busan.

Hingga akhirnya tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu mereka menikah. Kebahagian yang siwon tunggu akhirnya terkabul, setelah 4 tahun dengan berbagai rintangan yang ada , akhirnya mereka berdua meresmikan nya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sebuah upacara sederhana di gereja panti asuhan tempat kyuhyun di besarkan , yang hanya di hadiri oleh beberapa suster yang merupakan ibu angkat kyuhyun sejak kecil. Awalnya siwon tidak terlalu berharap lebih terhadap istrinya yang berstatus seorang namja. Karena siwon tau dia harus menerima konsukuensi menikahi seorang namja yang notabene tidak dapat memberinya keturunan, bahkan dalam rencana mereka berdua setelah mereka menikah mereka akan mengadopsi bayi yang sengaja di tinggal di panti asuhan, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya, 2 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka , siwon di kejutkan oleh pernyataan dokter yang mendiagnosa istrinya sedang mengandung 5 minggu, kyuhyun adalah seorang male pregnat, sebuah kelainan yang di turunkan dari orang tuanya dulu yang telah membuangnya di panti asuhan. Siwon tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas keajaiban yang kyuhyun miliki,

"kau bahagia hyung,?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya

"tuhan sangat baik pada kita baby, terima kasih," kata siwon sambil mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun

"nde, tuhan sangat baik pada kita, hyung tau aku sangat bahagia," riang kyuhyun

"nado baby, hyung bahkan lebih bahagia," ucap siwon ringan

"hyung bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya kyuhyun

"nde , tanya baby, aku akan menjawabnya,"

"apakah hyung , akan meninggalkan ku suatu hari nanti , ketika negara membutuhkan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun di sela kegusaran hatinya

Siwon mengusap lebut puncak kepala kyuhyun, "aku seorang prajurit negara baby, aku harus memenuhi panggilan negara jika benar-benar negara membutuhkan ku," jawab siwon singkat

"apakah ini yang harus di alami oleh semua istri prajurit hyung?"

"nde baby, semua. Kau menjadi istri seorang pahlawan negara, harusnya kau bangga baby,." Goda siwon

"aku memang bangga memilik seorang suami seorang kapten angkatan udara yang bagiku itu keren sekali, tapi.. kau tau hyung, aku takut ketika kau , pergi berperang nanti kau tidak akan kembali.. hiksss..." kyuhyun sedikit terisak,

Siwon tersenyum tipis, di maklumi nya kyuhyun yang sedang gusar akan profesinya, "dengar sayang, aku berjanji , aku akan kembali dengan selamat jika suatu hari negara memanggilku untuk berperang, stttt... aku tidak ingin seseorang yang menjadi separuh hatiku bersedih, ingat baby kita yang sedang kau kandung," kata siwon menenangkan

"hiks.. nde hyung, janji?" kata kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan klingkingnya pada siwon

"yes baby i'm promise..." siwon menautkan klingking nya pada kyuhyun erat

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun kembali dengan aktifitasnya seperti semula. Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah cafe kecil di dekat universitas busan. Sebulan setelah siwon pergi membuatnya semakin merindukan suaminya. Dia selalu mengikuti perkembangan berita melalui televisi dan internet berharap semua tentara termasuk suaminya yang sedang berperang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"hyung , kenapa melamun?" tanya namja bernama sehun , mahasiswa yang bekerja part time di cafe nya

"aku sedang merindukan ayah dari bayiku, kkkkkk..." jawab kyuhyun sedikit terkikik demi menutupi rasa rindu nya yang sudah membuncah

"hyung ..kau memaksakan tersenyum..." sahut luhan yang tiba-tiba duduk menyebelahi kyuhyun

"ah benarkah , kkkkkk, kka , layani pelanggan, kalian ingin gaji kalian aku potong eoh ?" canda kyuhyun

"ckk.. arraso ..." jawab sehun dan luhan malas

"yakh , jangan malas..." teriak kyuhyun

"ishhh... ye, hyung bawellll..." balas luhan santai

Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan setelah kepergian siwon ke medan perang , hingga sebuah sebuah berita sampai kepadanya. Salah seorang staff dari badan kemiliteran tempat siwon bertugas , datang ke cafe nya, kala itu kyuhyun yang sedang duduk memperhatikan sehun dan luhan yang melayani pelanggan nya di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyapanya sopan

"permisi, apakah anda istri dari kapten choi siwon?" tanya staff itu yang ber-namatag park chanyeol

"ahhh, benar tuan, maaf siapakah tuan ini, oh silahkan duduk tuan," kyuhyun mempersilahkan tamu itu untuk duduk satu meja dengann nya, "jadi bisa saya tau, tuan ini siapa?" tanya kyuhyun

"saya park chanyeol dari staff kemiliteran wilayah busan , nyonya choi , jadi ..." namun sebelum chanyeol melanjutkan pembicaraan nya kyuhyun memotongnya

"tunggu sebentar tuan park ,saya akan membuatkan anda minuman," kyuhyun bangkit pelan-pelan , di topangnya pinggang nya mengingat kandungan nya yang sudah berusia 9 bulan itu

"tidak usah repot-repot nyonya," kata chanyeol tidak enak,

"tidak, kau tidak merepotkan tuan park , kau pasti akan menyampaikan kabar dari suamiku kan, jadi aku harus menyambutmu dengan baik,, tunggu sebentar," kata kyuhyun kemudian beranjak menuju dapur kecil di belakangnya

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun kembali dengan luhan yang berjalan di belakang kyuhyun sambil membawa cappucino hangat, kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali di depan chanyeol, luhan sudah menyimpan cangkir berisi cappucino hangat itu di depan chanyeol.

"jadi suamiku apakah baik-baik saja ? apa dia mengirimkan surat untukku tuan park?" tanya kyuhyun memberondong chanyeol

Namun chanyeol hanya memandang sendu namja hamil di depan nya , kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban chanyeol mengenai kabar suami nya

"tuan , kenapa anda diam , bagaimana kabar suami ku tuan,?" kyuhyun kembali bertanya

Chanyeol meraih tangan kyuhyun, mengenggam nya lembut seperti memberikan kekuatan pada namja di depan nya,

"nyonya, kapten choi sudah gugur di medan perang..." kata chanyeol

Kyuhyun membeku seketika, lepaskan nya genggaman tangan chanyeol , senyum nya tersungging

"tuan park apa yang kau katakan eoh,?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini tengah menetralkan rasa terkejutnya, air mata kyuhyun mulai menganak di ekor matanya , sehun dan luhan tanpa sengaja mendengarkan perkataan staff militer itu pada kyuhyun

"pesawat yang di kemudikan oleh kapten choi , di ledakkan oleh rudal tanpa radar oleh pihak korea utara , 3 tentara yang juga ikut di dalam pesawat yang kapten choi kemudikan tewas, dan juga pesawat nya sudah hancu berkeping-keping," jelas chanyeol

"maldo andwe , kau pasti berbohong tuan , tidak , kau mungkin salah orang , suamiku itu pasti bukan suamiku yang mengemudikan nya , kau bohong kan tuan?" air mata kyuhyun sudah turun , bahkan dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi nya,

Namun chanyeol hanya menjawab nya dengan satu kata "mianhae nyonya... saya sangat menyesal..."

"andwe , suamiku pasti masih hidup , hiks , kau bohong kau bohong..." teriak kyuhyun,

Sehun dan luhan menghampiri kedua kyuhyun, "hyungg..." lirih sehun dan luhan

"nyonya, maafkan saya , saya harus pamit , nyonya tetaplah sabar, saya permisi dulu," pamit chanyeol

"siwon hyung , hiks , kau tidak mungkin mati , hiks , tidak kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku ,,,,uuuuggghhhhh..sakitttt..." rintih kyuhyun

"hyung , waeyo ,hyung..." tanya luhan panik

"perutku , hikss.. sakit , uuugghhhhttttt..." jawab kyuhyun sambil terus merintih

"luhan hyung , kyuhyun hyung akan melahirkan , cepat bawa kerumah sakit hyung" kata sehun tak kalah panik nya,

"baik , kau tutup cafe ini kemudia susul kami di rumah sakit ," luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan sehun, dan menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style

"hiks , siwon hyung ,,ugghhhhh.. kau...jahat...hiks...sakittttt..." rintih kyuhyun di gendongan luhan

Luhan ikut terluka mendengat kabar dari suami kyuhyun , baginya siwon adalah penolongnya disaat luhan kesusahan mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membayar biaya kuliah nya,

"hyung , jebal , bertahan lah ..hiks , demi aegya , ..." luhan ikut terisak melihat kyuhyun

Keesokan harinya...

Luhan dan sehun tampak menyambangi rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun di rawat pasca melahirkan anak pertamanya. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya. Sehun dan luhan memasuk kamar rawat kyuhyun, dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah bersandar di kepala bed tempat tidur rawatnya, pandanganya kosong , jiwanya seakan hilang entah kemana. Dua namja yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun yang tadinya datang untuk menghibur kyuhyun melihat kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup pertahanan mereka akhirnya jebol, sehun dan luhan memeluk kyuhyun erat menangis bersama , namun kyuhyun masih terdiam tanpa respon sedikitpun.

"hyung..hiks..jebal jangan begini hyung..." kata luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kyuhyun

Namun kyuhyun masih terdiam,

"jebal hyung , kasihan aegya kalau hyung begini , apa hyung tidak kasihan pada aegya hyung , jebal , hiksss..." ucap luhan kembali

Kyuhyun menoleh pada luhan , air mata nya yang menganak sejak tadi akhirnya terjun bebas di kedua pipi pucatnya , luhan kembali memeluknya erat , namun kali ini kyuhyun membalasnya, "menangislah hyung , menangislah ,hikss.. jangan hyung pendam semua beban hyung sendirian ," dan perkataan luhan berhasil membuat kyuhyun menangis sekeras-kerasnya menumpahkan beban hatinya karena berita mengenai suaminya,

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kyuhyun tenang seorang suster membawa box bayi memasuki ruangan rawat kyuhyun,

"permisi , waktunya baby menyusu , saya akan tinggalkan bersama nyonya, saya permisi," pamit seorang perawat itu

Luhan dan sehun menatap bayi yang baru saja berumur satu hari itu, senyum mereka tersungging melihat bayi mungil dengan pipi gembil sama seperti kyuhyun bergerak gelisah karena mulai haus, luhan mendekatkan box bayi itu pada kyuhyun

"hyung lihat , baby kecil ini , sangat mirip dengan siwon hyung , lihatlah dia sudah mulai haus hyung ," kata luhan,

"bisakah kau angkat dia dan berikan kepadaku , aku akan menyusui nya," pinta kyuhyun pada luhan

"ah arraso , chakkaman," luhan mengangkat bayi mungil itu dan menyerahkan nya pada kyuhyun

"hyung aku akan keluar sebentar aku akan membeli beberapa makanan," pamit sehun

"nde maknae , pergilah..." kata luhan singkat

Kyuhyun nampak membuka 2 kancing piayama nya dan mendekatkan kepala bayi nya di dada nya , bayi itu mulai menghisap niple kyuhyun dengan semangat, kadang kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena lidah kasar baby nya ketika menghisap niple nya sedikit keras

"lu , lihatlah , manis sekali ," kata kyuhyun pada luhan di sela kegiatan menyusuinya

"iyya hyung ,sangat manis sekali , hyung sudah memberi kan namanya untuk baby manis ini?" tanya luhan

"sebelum pergi ke medan perang siwon hyung berkata jika baby kami lahir dia ingin memberinya nama , SUHO yang artinya malaikat pelindung, jadi aku akan memberinya nama sesuai dengan nama yang daddy nya berikan , choi suho," kata kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut hitam kelam sang baby yang masih setia menghisap niple kyuhyun

"nama yang cantik hyung , secantik baby yang ada di dalam gendongan hyung," sambung luhan riang

"lu... walaupun staff kemiliteran kemarin mengatakan jika siwon hyung sudah gugur , tapi entah dalam hati kecil ku berkata jika siwon hyung masih hidup lu , bolehkah .. aku berharap seperti itu lu,?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca mengingat perkataan chanyeol kemarin

Luhan tersenyum di raihnya satu tangan kyuhyun kemudian di genggam nya erat,

"bahkan aku juga berfikir seperti itu hyung , siwon hyung sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja dan akan pulang dengan selamat kembali kepadamu hyung , jadi hyung harus tetap tegar , hyung harus kuat," kata luhan menyemangati

"tapi jika yang di katakan tuan park itu benar , apa yang harus aku lakukan lu , hiks..." kyuhyun sudah menangis kembali

"kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu hyung, kau masih punya baby suho , hadiah yang siwon hyung beri padamu hyung , hmmm.. hyung adalah seorang yang kuat , hyung selalu tabah dalam menghadapi apapun , hyung bisa," kata luhan menyemangati

"hiks ,,,, aku akan melakukan nya lu , hiks , tapi bolehkah aku terus berharap siwon hyung kembali ke rumah kami,?" tanya kyuhyun

"nde, hyung harus terus berharap , jangan menyerah hyung , hyung harus selalu berdoa,"

"gomawo lu , gomawo,..."

"chemanayo hyung , hyung sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri, dan lihatlah baby suho sudah tertidur ," kata luhan

"dia sangat mirip dengan siwon hyung , kkkkkk , baby annyeong , jadilah anak yang berbakti baby , doakan daddy ne , semoga daddy cepat kembali, mommy mencintaimu,.." kata kyuhyun sambil menimang bayinya

Hari-hari dilalui kyuhyun dengan penantian nya akan kedatangan siwon , sudah 5 tahun semenjak berita itu , kyuhyun bahkan hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah menunggu kedatangan suaminya, namun kembali kyuhyun menguatkan hati nya dia yakin suaminya masih hidup.

Sebelum menjalankan kegiatan nya kembali , pagi itu seperti biasa , kyuhyun akan mengantarkan suho kecil ke sekolah, suho kecil baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak , dan kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengurusi cafe kecilnya dengan di bantu sehun dan luhan,

"baby su , ayo berangkat , kau akan terlambat masuk kelas nanti," panggil kyuhyun dari arah dapur

"ye , chakkaman mom , suho sedang mengikat tali sepatu suho ," jawab namja kecil itu

Kyuhyun menghamiri suho yang duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di dekat pintu masuk rumah sederhana kyuhyun, tangan kanan nya membuka zipper tas bergambar pororo yang memasukan sandwich keju kesukaan suho,

"chhhaaaa, sudah selesai , kkaja mommy kita berangkat ," ajak suho ceria,

"sebentar mommy ambil kunci motor dulu dan tas , tunggu lah disini baby jangan kemana-mana,.." kyuhyun mewanti-wanti suho

"nde mommy ,," jawab suho dan dia kembali duduk di bangku kecil itu

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah sederhana itu terbuka , suho sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memberikan tanda untuk diam dan suho menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepala, namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah berjalan ke arah ruang tengah yang berdekatan dengan kamar kyuhyun, dia berdiri menyembunyikan dirinya di ruangan di samping kamar itu, tangan nya menyembunyikan seikat lily putih di belakang tubuhnya. Suho masih mengikuti gerak namja itu , hingga kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan membawa tas yang menyampir di pundak nya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri suho , namun suho malah memfokuskan pandangan nya di salah satu sudut ruangan di samping kamar mommy nya

"baby apa yang kau lihat hmmm,?" tanya kyuhyun

"tadi ada seorang ahjusi masuk dan bersembunyi di ruangan di samping kamar mommy," terang suho polos

"apa ! ada orang asing masuk , kau tidak memberi tahu mommy , tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana arraso , mommy akan mengambil sesuatu ," kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat waspada , putra nya yang terlalu polos bahkan membiarkan orang asing masuk, kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur , mengambil sebuah gilingan roti yan terbuat dari kayu tebal,

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara, pada akhirnya dia sudah sampai di ruangan yang dulunya di gunakan sebagai ruang baca suaminya itu , kyuhyun masih dalam mode waspada , jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang nya , keringat nya terus bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya,

"baik choi kyuhyun , kau harus menghabisi penyusup itu," kata kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri,

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki ruangan kecil itu , langkah masih sangat waspada hingga , kyuhyun mendapati seseorang dengan setelan kaos dan jins hitam dengan topi hitam yang manutupi wajahnya,

"siapa kau !" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan gilingan roti itu kearah namja asing tadi

Namun yang di tanyai hanya diam ,

"yakh , siapa kau dengan berani masuk kedalam rumah orang !" teriak kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dia tengah ketakutan itu

"ini juga rumahku kyu ,.." sambung namja tadi

Seketika kyuhyun menjatuhkan gilingan roti itu ke lantai kayu hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sedikit keras, suho yang mendengar itu berlari menuju tempat sang mommy

"mommy ..mommy..." panggil suho ketika mendapati kyuhyun berdiri mematung melihat orang asing di depan nya, suho menangis sambil memeluk kaki kiri sang mommy

"hiks...hiksss..." tangis kyuhyun pecah

Siwon mencoba mendekati kyuhyun , dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukan nya, namun kyuhyun mencegah nya

"stop ! jangan mendekat .. hiks..." kyuhyun menghentikan langkah siwon yang hanya berjarak satu jangkah kaki di depan nya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi siwon , tamparan yang ckup keras dari kyuhyun

'plakkkkkkk'

Siwon hanya terdiam , dia mengerti jika posisinya saat ini salah , dia sudah membuat kekacauan,

Kyuhyun memukuli dada siwon , pukulan yang cukup keras dengan tangis yang terus terdengar semakin tersedu-sedu,, siwon membawanya dalam pelukan nya , kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk melepaskan nya , namun akhirnya kyuhyun menyerah , kyuhyun menangis , menumpahkan rasa kesal dan juga khawatirnya,

"wae hyung ! kau membuatku khawatir , saat staff kemiliteran datang menemuiku mengatakan kau sudah gugur dalam perang ! kau bahkan membuatku hampir mati karena memikirkan mu !" teriak kyuhyun

"mianhae baby mianhae..." jawab siwon

"hikss..mommy .. huweeeeee..." tangis suho pacah

Seketika perhatian kedua namja dewasa itu beralih pada seorang namja kecil yang tengah menangis karena bingung melihat kejadian tadi,

Kyuhyun menggendong suho , menepuk punggung namja kecil itu agar tangisnya reda

"chup chup sudah jangan menangis , mommy tidak apa-apa,,,baby suho ingin melihat daddy?" kata kyuhyun yang seketika itu juga membuat suho diam dari tangisnya

Suho menatap kyuhyun erat, "lihat , dia daddy mu yang setiap malam selalu suho doa kan agar cepat kembali , dan sekarang baby bisa melihat daddy..." terang kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah siwon

"daddy..." panggil suho yang kini matanya tengah berkaca-kaca

Kyuhyun menurunkan suho dari gendongan nya, "chaaa.. pergilah ke daddy mu..."

Suho berlari menuju siwon yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangan nya, siwon sedikit mundur kebelakang karena terjangan suho, siwon menggendong suho

"benarkah ini daddy yang memakai seragam tentara itu , daddy suho yang tampan itu?" tanya suho polos

Siwon tersenyum, "haha.. nde , ini daddy suho yang tampan , daddy sudah kembali , maafkan daddy ne ," kata siwon

"hmmm... daddy tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanya suho

"tidak , daddy tidak akan kemana-mana lagi , daddy akan di sini bersama kalian," jawab siwon

"horeeee... suho sayang daddy...muaaacchhh..."kata suho sambil mencium pipi siwon "gomawo daddy sudah menepati janji ,"

Malam hari setelah kepulangan siwon tiba-tiba...

"suho sudah tidur ?" tanya siwon yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum americano buatan kyuhyun

"sudah , dia kecapek'an setelah seharian ini bermain dengan hyung," jawan kyuhyun,

Siwon menyentuh pipi kyuhyun lembut "gomawo kyu , kau menjaga nya dengan baik,"

Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan siwon dengan memberikan senyuman terbaik nya yang selama 5 tahun ini dia sembunyikan "jadi bisa hyung ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya?"

Sejenak siwon kembali meminum americano itu lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

"staff militer yang datang memberitahu mu itu benar kyu , pesawat yang aku kemudikan memang di serang rudal dan meledak , namun aku berhasil keluar menggunakan kursi pelontar, hingga aku mendarat di sebuah hutan belantara di kawasan korea utara. Aku tak sadarkan diri dan mendapat luka di sekujur tubuhku, hingga ada sepasang kakek nenek membawaku ke rumahnya, aku mengalami koma hampir 3 bulan lamanya kyu karena benturan di kepalaku, sepasang orang tua itu mengobatiku sampai sembuh , hingga sebuah kenyataan bahwa aku sedang berada di daerah musuh, ... tentara korea utara mendengar jika ada tentara korea selatan yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan rudal itu , mereka mencari ku hingga tibalah di rumah kakek nenek itu. Kakek nenek itu tau jika tentara yang di cari oleh pihak korea selatan yang mereka maksud itu adalah aku , kemudian kakek dan nenek itu menyembunyikan ku di ruang bawah tanah yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Selama 5 tahun ini aku menyamar kyu sebagai warga korea utara , aku tidak bisa mendapatkan akses informasi dari luar bahkan jaringan internet tidak ada , semua fasiliras telepon di sadap, hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan 1 minggu yang lalu dengan bantuan kakek nenek itu , aku keluar dari wilayah korea utara menggunakan kapal kargo ke arah china, sampai di china , barulah aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa , aku bisa menghubungi komandanku dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke rumah ini," terang siwon panjang lebar

"hyung...hiks..kau pasti sangat menderita ,, hiks...pasti sakit dengan banyak luka di tubuh mu waktu itu, ..." isak kyuhyun mendengar cerita suaminya

"tidak , aku baik-baik saja , uljima yang penting aku sudah kembali , perang sudah usai , aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi , uljima..." siwon membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya

"go..go..mawo ..hyung sudah menepati janji, hiks..."

"sttttt...maaf jika janji itu aku terlambat , bahkan harus 5 tahun kau menungguku kyu,..."

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku sangat senang kau kembali , jangan pergi lagi , jika kau pergi lagi kau akan melihatku mati detik itu juga , hiks..." ancam kyuhyun

"yakh baby kau bicara apa eoh ,,, ck .. tidak akan , karena aku akan menjadi instruktur penerbangan di kemiliteran , aku tak akan kemana-mana," siwon menenangkan

"hiksss.. huweeee... dasar kuda pabbo...pria tua , huweeeee.. awas kalau mengingkari janji...huweeeee" tangis kyuhyun tersedu-sedu

'chupppp' siwon mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun, dan sepertinya jurus itu masih mempan untuk menenangkan istri cengengnya ini

Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya pada kyuhyun , siwon bangkit kemudian menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style,

"yakh hyung , turunkan aku ,..." kyuhyun sedikit memberontak di dalam gendongan siwon

"aniya ,, aku tidak mau , ayo kita buatkan adik untuk suho , baby..." senyuman mesum terukir jelas di bibir joker siwon

"andweeeeeee... kau belum mandi hyung,...andweee..." teriak kyuhyun, namun siwon tidak peduli dan tetap membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

**-END-**

apa ini gaje banget.. hehehee.. author bener-bener lagi pusing mikirin skripsi author yang lagi gantung , dan pertengkaran sengit dengan dosen penguji author jadilah stress berkepanjangan seperti ini, tuh dosen emang mintak di jitak kepala, udah emosi tingkat akut., jadilah fanfic gaje yang entah ini bagus apa tidak ,, cha .. berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun bagi author ne , jeongmal gomawo ...

REVIEW juseyo ^^


End file.
